


对手

by H_Mitsuku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 八乙女乐x九条天
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Mitsuku/pseuds/H_Mitsuku
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 2





	对手

都说拉玛的飞船即使看着也有镇敌之效，它逐渐从天空降下，阴影略过大半个都城，席涟纳人民不禁抬头打量这传闻中战无不胜的舰船。不加修饰的钢铁外壳在他们看来毫无美感，它踏足席涟纳的都城，好比往风景画上泼黑墨，大草原里修城墙。  
奥莱恩靠在窗口，稚气未脱的脸上还未消去不满，这个全是水的城市没有安全感，什么都是轻飘飘的。他们出使是被逼无奈，奸诈好斗的阿尔巴王正蠢蠢欲动，他儿子已到年纪却迟迟不诺王位，只想着独自侵吞其他五星。为让他有所忌惮，除密斯特鲁外的四星暂时结盟，并保证定期的外交，阿尔巴同时面对四国兵力也不得不投鼠忌器。  
但奥莱恩觉得这不是长久之计，他们本不融洽，虚假的盟约总有一天会崩溃，如同此时父亲和席涟纳的国王谈笑风生，话里却隐约夹枪带棒，不对付了大半辈子，握手言和哪有那么容易。  
接风席在港口草草结束，老贤王亲自陪同拉玛的王坐车进宫，奥莱恩年纪小，侍卫们任由他闲逛，只吩咐了不要跑出宫殿范围。奥莱恩在偌大的庭院里绕着，一盏茶的功夫就把旁人甩开。现任贤王为人坦荡，过了防哨便一路无阻，奥莱恩转得久了有些分不清方向，只能尽量离开建筑物依着天空前行。  
和拉玛整齐划一的布置不同，席涟纳的路总是弯弯绕绕，树丛枝叶毫无规律。奥莱恩越走越深，但还能听见护城河的流水，走着总能碰见王宫尽头。然而走尽一条门廊后他发现那根本不是护城河，席涟纳王宫里也通了水道，又在庭院里开辟了规模不小的人工湖。  
“贤王善占卜，”他记得父亲说过，“他的儿子还特别擅长与水打交道，仿佛是为席涟纳而生的占卜师。”  
这湖一定是为小贤王所有，奥莱恩想，他没见过那位继承人，贤王年轻时自由惯了，旁人都猜测他会干脆从王族里挑继承人，没想到他会有安顿下来的一天。结果席涟纳的继承人比奥莱恩还年幼几岁，其他星球已开始交替权柄，只有他们两星还悬在半空。  
拉玛这次出使带上奥莱恩，也是第一次向外界宣告王属意于他，于是不安稳的只剩下席涟纳。奥莱恩幻想过自己未来的对手，如今热砂和深森两位已有了解，不知得天独厚的占卜师比起他们……  
水流的声音突变，像注入生命般从水面跃起，交织出他人看不懂的回路。奥莱恩在此等壮观风景下不禁震撼，但让他无法忘怀的是之后看到的画面。  
小贤王赤脚踏进庭院，沿石板路向前，水流纵横交错竟正好避开他的步伐。他穿着白袍，衣角淡淡染着湛青色，就这样直接踩进湖中，水没过半身才停下。  
浮在空中的水流变幻几次，少许回归湖面，小贤王闭着眼站在水里不动一步，静等最后一滴水回落。  
水汽沾湿了头发，颜色柔和的发丝末端凝了不少水珠，小贤王用手拨开，奥莱恩在这间隙看见他挂了耳坠，水滴形状的浅蓝色宝石晃动几下，隔数米也能看见它闪烁着光。  
“看够了吗？”小贤王背向奥莱恩，却对他的位置了如指掌，“这里是私人庭院，请你离开。”  
“我只是闲逛路过，并不想看你。”  
“我是指庭院的风景，你不打自招是心虚了？”  
奥莱恩本想走，但对方有意挑衅，他偏要留下来奉陪。  
“随便你怎么想，或者你更愿意打个结果。”  
“拉玛人真是野蛮，你若是坐上王位，拉玛的军队都要变成四肢发达的代名词了。”  
“你们也不过是嘴皮子厉害，打起仗只能依靠抱团来寻求保护，你们碧水之星——”奥莱恩高傲地抚摸刀鞘，随口吐出拉玛人民对席涟纳一贯的形容词，“就是玻璃花瓶。”  
“放肆！”小贤王快步上岸，毫不客气照脸挥拳，“竟然在席涟纳的土地上侮辱它的人民，奥莱恩，你也只是被宠坏的摆设王储！”  
“你说什么！”  
奥莱恩轻松闪开攻击，紧接着用十成十的力道反击。拉玛到他这代王族凋零，直系仅他一人。从出生开始，他的命运就是拉玛的命运，他没得选，但他确实靠自己成为了配得上王位的男人。  
两人纠缠几招，小贤王故意将他拉下水，浮力削弱了奥莱恩的刚劲，更让他一身硬邦邦的戎装变得狼狈。  
“我才不稀罕什么王储，我得到的都是我争取来的！”奥莱恩逆水而动，混战中抓住小贤王的领口，把他跩至悬空。  
“躲在父亲背后的小鬼懂什么？萨丁尼亚，等你能担下这乱世再来与我争辩。”  
“你早出生几年而已……少说大话了！”  
萨丁尼亚因为气愤拔高音量，奥莱恩也红了眼，他们将王族的礼仪忘到九霄云外，张口直呼对方名字。  
突然两人脚下一松陷进湖水深处，奥莱恩这才发觉湖比表面上看着深许多。刚才萨丁尼亚根本不是踩在水底，他周身的魔力让他们有落脚的结界。此时两人正较劲，萨丁尼亚便撤回结界，宁愿一起沉下去也要给奥莱恩教训。  
水下是深海般的黑暗，明明在岸上看清澈见底，底下却幽暗得令人窒息。萨丁尼亚在水中犹如游鱼，神出鬼没绕到奥莱恩背后，紧紧卡住他不让上浮。  
“混蛋，这小鬼想杀了我吗？”  
奥莱恩没有过多慌乱，虽然缺氧下身体迟钝一些，但撑个两败俱伤绰绰有余，除非席涟纳一族真的是人鱼。  
“住手——”  
淡淡一声令在水下如同洪钟，炸得两人头晕目眩，回神时已到岸上，猛地吸入大量氧气呛得奥莱恩止不住咳嗽。  
萨丁尼亚倒没有任何不适，在父亲面前老实起身站好，又向拉玛之王郑重行了礼。  
“奥莱恩，你这个样子像什么话！”  
“对客人动手太不知礼数了，快向储君道歉。”  
两位王同时发难，萨丁尼亚阴阳怪气地说了一大段场面话，奥莱恩顶着一身水很是气氛，却不敢当面发作，稍稍拱手接下。  
“未来的贤王不负盛名，”拉玛之王自然不肯儿子吃亏，立即调转风向，“你教得好，是我不如你。”  
贤王皮笑肉不笑：“阁下言重，奥莱恩骁勇，其风采令席涟纳望而生畏。”  
“哪里哪里，我看这小子比不过萨丁尼亚年少有为……”  
老一辈言语间不相上下，也有意晾着两个湿透的孩子，原地冻几时是给他们的教训。  
“你若是不信，不如让他们比比？”  
拉玛之王拍拍儿子肩膀，眼神充满自信：“孩子的矛盾由他们自己解决。”  
“好，就请奥莱恩教他几招。”  
贤王满口答应，心里痛骂拉玛的王不要脸，奥莱恩今年十九了，和未成年的孩子对战成何体统？但席涟纳拉不下脸，也不能向别国示怯。  
“去换身衣服，萨丁尼亚，不要在外人面前失礼。”  
“你也下去，这回要好好跟人家打招呼。”  
王的随身侍卫应声上前，将奥莱恩带去会客室，这里有专门为外宾准备的备用衣物。萨丁尼亚回自己房间换了身黑色短装，衣料轻薄宽松，七分袖下露出半截手臂，举手投足间更胜瓷白雕刻的艺术品。然而这双手却随意借走了门口侍卫的长枪，熟练地扛在身边。  
奥莱恩推门而出，正好在走廊上遇见萨丁尼亚。席涟纳的服饰多艳丽繁杂，他硬是找到最装点朴素的，不是短袖的话他会更满意。但现在不满的点增加了，这套衣服偏偏也是黑色，两人面对面站着心里犹为尴尬。  
“你的武器看起来与你不搭。”奥莱恩把视线放到长枪上，刻意把杂念忽视掉。  
“它会让你跪在这里哭。”  
“哼，今天要低头的是谁呢？”  
挑衅使斗志高涨，在卫兵训练的广场上，年轻人相对而立，一人持剑，一人端枪，耳边数着流水和风的节拍。等风停的瞬间，两人同时出手，枪尖划开杀气，以沉稳不失气魄的架势正面进攻；银黑色利刃迎上，钢铁交接发出凌厉的嘶吼。周围的侍卫不约而同屏住呼吸，每一招对撞都令他们提心吊胆。奥莱恩彰显了拉玛的实力，不需要任何计策，他的一切都是千锤百炼的积累，光站在这里就是压倒性的强大。  
萨丁尼亚没有让国民真正害怕，他轻松挥动着长枪，却不至于要和奥莱恩硬碰硬，来回出招时都保持冷静，总能化解奥莱恩看似勇猛的进攻。他脚步灵活，不停地变幻动作，拖得奥莱恩毫无办法。  
奥莱恩焦躁地抹开汗水，不再缩短距离，放任萨丁尼亚暂时处在上风。赌气的想法已经渐渐消失，他只想着对面是不可小觑的对手，必须认真打倒。  
使用长枪并不容易，虽然萨丁尼亚看起来操纵自如，但他毕竟年龄小，超出他身材的武器不可能不勉强。僵持十分钟后萨丁尼亚湿透了衣服，喉咙一阵阵酸痛，面上还维持不弱的攻势，沉默地挥动武器。但一些细节被奥莱恩看在眼里，他知晓胜负已分。  
“很遗憾。”  
又一轮交锋，这次奥莱恩成功踏进枪的有利攻击范围外，单手握住枪柄，力道犹如咬住猎物的猛兽。  
“抓到你了。”  
“……”  
萨丁尼亚张了张口，没能发出声音，他本该放开武器直接攻击上去，可奥莱恩高大的身躯几乎贴在面前，让他大脑直接计算出失败的场景。  
“即使赢不了……”萨丁尼亚仅犹豫一瞬，便果断放开长枪肉搏，奥莱恩用枪柄格挡，很快把枪远远甩开改抓住萨丁尼亚的手腕。  
他的右手始终握着剑，没有动作。  
“你不可能赢我，”剑刃缓缓架在萨丁尼亚的肩膀上，靠近脖颈，吓得侍卫纷纷拔刀，“但也只有现在，我敢这么说。”  
“那你要小心了，晚上睡不着可不要怪我。”  
萨丁尼亚声音微哑，说话还是不饶人。奥莱恩听着倒没那么不爽，也许是习惯了，他低头仔细打量他的对手，竟发觉移不开眼睛。  
和在湖边时不同，这会他穿的单薄，奥莱恩死死盯着有些冒犯。贤王在旁边察觉不妥，连忙出声打断：“时间不早了，厨师已备好晚餐，请客人先回去休息片刻。”  
说罢他揽过自己儿子到身后，有意挡住奥莱恩的视线。  
“承让了。”  
奥莱恩如获大赦，心虚地摸摸耳朵，快步走回父亲那边，半晌才想起剑未还鞘。  
他懊恼地收起剑，又被父亲呛了一下：“干什么慌成这样，你真害怕那孩子未来会超过你？”  
“没有，怎么会！”  
贤王那边，一国之主正狼狈地思考该如何开口，在他看来萨丁尼亚处境十分危险，像是被狼盯上的猎物，怕他还没有防备心。  
“你对拉玛的储君有什么想法？”  
“不亚于现在的王，”萨丁尼亚不了解那些心思，就公事公办地回答，“他看起来高傲不可一世，其实是处事比较温和的类型，刚才也给我们台阶下……”  
萨丁尼亚表情认真，稍加斟酌后开口：“未来的拉玛应该不是危险的敌人。”  
可对你来说很危险。贤王疲惫地揉揉太阳穴，他们都不是无知的稚子，许多事不能用年少无知当理由；他也懊恼自己年迈，保护不了这孩子几时。  
“毕竟是对手，不要太接近他了。”  
“……嗯。”  
萨丁尼亚姑且注意到父亲对奥莱恩的排斥，可他答应得并不坚决，相处后他对奥莱恩不算厌恶，短兵相接时更是心情畅快，强者天生会吸引同类，他无法避开。  
老贤王的担心最终还是应验了，不出三年他开始病魔缠身，一年中大部分时间都在静养。而盟约的日期不会改，这回轮到他们出使钢铁之星，他不宜外出，去的人只剩萨丁尼亚。  
“路上小心。”贤王只对儿子留一句叮嘱，他在病榻上想了很多，知道该来的躲不掉。  
“等等，”看着儿子的背影，贤王突然释然了几分，可能是同时预见了死期，在最后为儿子挣扎道，“如果你认定了某些事，就……暂时把身份放下吧，以你本身的立场去思考该怎么做。”  
贤王仿佛哭泣般说道，萨丁尼亚在父亲身上看到了不详的阴影，也许下一次出使，他就是席涟纳新的贤王了。  
“放心吧，父亲，”萨丁尼亚忍痛对父亲、对碧水之星自信地笑道，“都放心交给我吧！”  
“唉，他还是不明白……”贤王对身边的老臣抱怨，“他是个好孩子，却把一切都献给这个国家，碧水的王不该如此，我们一族……就要自由自在地……”话音未落，贤王已泪流满面，他紧紧握着近臣的手。  
“我若是壮年便不会让他这么辛苦，大概是对我过于自由的报应吧……”  
老国王带着奥莱恩迎接碧水的来客，没见到贤王时愣了一会，语气沉重地询问。  
“父亲身体不好，之后不会再外出了。”  
“是吗……”得到意料之中的答案，老国王比想象得难过，他年少时，贤王是他最亲近的叔叔，总跟他聊新奇有趣的话题，长大后他们针锋相对，再没好好说过话，如今连说话的机会都失去了。  
“奥莱恩，你即将登上王位，招待来宾的事由你主持。”  
“哦。”  
父亲情绪低落，奥莱恩心里也跟着不好受，他不愿人多，只向萨丁尼亚伸出手：“请跟我来，萨丁尼亚……殿下。”  
钢铁之星守卫森严，纵使不带侍卫，到处都能看见巡逻的士兵。奥莱恩与萨丁尼亚并肩穿过王宫正殿，往偏僻的地方前进。  
“拉玛和席涟纳不同，宫殿里只有很小一块花园，随便走走就去房间休息吧。”  
“多谢关心，陛下。”  
这声敬语喊得奥莱恩头皮发麻，下意识抗议道：“你叫我陛下怎么听起来怪怪的？”  
“没什么，很正常，陛下你也喊我殿下不是吗？”  
“行了行了，请你喊我名字。”  
见萨丁尼亚得逞般微笑，奥莱恩心情放松许多，眼神中带着他自己都惊讶的温柔：“你真的不要紧吧？”  
“我没事，途中已经休息够了，”萨丁尼亚早有心理准备，路上也好好整理过心情，“就在花园请我喝杯茶吧。”  
“好。”  
到花园时茶刚泡好，浓郁的香气和甜甜的点心交融，让秋风变得柔和温暖。这块地和钢铁建筑风格不符，竟没有特别的维和感。侍卫摆好东西便逐个撤下，不破坏花园的风景。  
萨丁尼亚默默坐下，眼睛望着设计不算优美的庭院，突然肩上搭了件薄外衫。奥莱恩站在他身后，手掌在肩膀停留几秒便很快撤走。衣服是他让跟茶水一起送来的，不知道为什么，他觉得萨丁尼亚很冷，不仅仅是因为穿得少。  
“拉玛入冬快，回房间记得换件衣服。”  
“谢谢……”  
心里有什么崩塌了，萨丁尼亚低下头，负面情绪又乱作一团，不断侵扰他的理智。  
“不要对我这么好，”他拉紧身上外套，“不要关心我。”  
“你……不可能没事吧。”奥莱恩就站在原地不去看他，手轻轻扶住微微颤抖的肩膀。  
“我没事！”温柔是致命的毒药，坚强的人在它面前不堪一击。  
“萨丁尼亚，你现在还不是贤王陛下！”  
“……”  
微热的泪水落下，萨丁尼亚小声抽泣，手指紧紧绞着肩膀上的手：“都是你的错。”  
“是我的错，但我相信贤王不会因为今天变得软弱。”  
奥莱恩从背后轻轻抱着他：“所以萨丁尼亚，现在可以不勉强自己。”  
只有两个人的花园，小贤王无声地将悲伤和不安从心里清理出来，他像抓住救命稻草般拉着奥莱恩的手臂，直到泪水流尽。  
“谢谢你。”  
天色渐暗，正好遮去了萨丁尼亚红着的眼角，奥莱恩闭上眼睛转过身，轻笑道：  
“我今天什么都没看见。”  
迎宾晚宴照常举行，萨丁尼亚听建议换了衣服，用金线绣饰的湛蓝色外袍披上身，此时在镜子前的便是席涟纳的王。萨丁尼亚为自己别好耳坠，又将父亲赠送的首饰装备在身，临行前，他对镜子里的影子郑重说道：  
“我出发了，贤王陛下。”  
钢铁之星的晚宴和它的名字一样讲究，平时不会无缘无故举办，他们甚至不理解每周能至少聚一回的席涟纳。但今晚宾客满座，似乎是邀请了拉玛所有贵族。萨丁尼亚环顾四周，发现大部分人没带舞伴，音乐响起时，只能邀请附近中意的人跳舞。  
“看样子是临时决定的……”身为占卜师，萨丁尼亚能预感到危险，老国王突然的举动隐约代表着某些事情，且一定不算好事。  
“不去跳舞吗？”  
奥莱恩独自过来问候，脸上藏不住忧郁的神色。  
“发生什么事了？”  
“艾提鲁诺……热砂之王病逝，他的亲戚儿女关闭了国境，可能要打内战，四个国家的盟约留不住了。”  
“……”  
“阿尔巴肯定会闻声而动，父亲打算今晚让贤于我，他去前线打仗。”  
“不一定会输，”萨丁尼亚帮他接了酒杯，“相信你的士兵吧。”  
“我明白，”两人碰杯，将高度数的红酒一饮而尽，“总有一天，我要让残暴的黑夜有来无回！”  
“嗯，现在就安然庆祝新王诞生吧。”  
萨丁尼亚放下酒杯，揽起长袖，手指轻点奥莱恩佩剑上的徽章，接着低头向奥莱恩行礼。  
“祝贺你，吾友。”  
这是深森之王上任时，奥莱恩对他说的。  
“方古那家伙只会特别兴奋地来灌我酒，”奥莱恩忍俊不禁，向萨丁尼亚伸出手，“席涟纳擅长舞蹈，就陪我跳舞吧。”  
上一曲即将结束，萨丁尼亚搭上他的手，在众人惊讶的目光中缓步移入舞池。奥莱恩摸到他手上的戒指，金灿灿的和礼服正相配，但奥莱恩还记得他们第一次见面，萨丁尼亚手上是银色的光辉。  
宫廷舞本质是用来交流，在不善娱乐的拉玛，年轻人之间互相邀请有交往的意思，刚才贵族们也是挑有意之人去跳舞，被新王的举动吓得不敢上前，给他俩腾出一大块空地。  
奥莱恩自然也是同样的想法。  
老国王忍着抽人的冲动，假装没有看见。震惊过后，大家对王的私事保持无视态度，宴会照常进行，结果导致萨丁尼亚完全没有发觉自己被诓了。  
“这个耳坠你一直戴着吗？”  
“已经戴习惯了。”  
蓝色水滴随舞步晃动，奥莱恩莫名在意它，舞曲结束时，他无意识伸手去碰，看上去像是调情般抚摸萨丁尼亚的脸。  
“我觉得换成透明的水晶更好看。”  
奥莱恩想起一种叫“天使之泪”的宝石，它清澈透明，在阳光下会反射异常美丽的光芒，如同那天白衣走进水中的少年。  
“你……”  
萨丁尼亚愣愣地望着他，耳朵肉眼可见地染上红色，奥莱恩也才反应过来，连忙把胡闹的手放到背后。  
“好了，”老国王看不下去出面救场，“各位先休息一下，我有重要的事宣布。”  
宴会的重点终于要来了，贵族宾客都挺直腰背，严肃地等老国王开口。萨丁尼亚推开奥莱恩，抬手捂住自己的耳坠，向他摇摇头。  
“你快去吧，”萨丁尼亚不敢看他，一副要逃走的模样，又匆匆补充道，“有事晚点再说。”  
实际上他确实当了逃兵，趁所有人集中在主角身上，一个人溜出宴会大厅，站在走廊不知所措。他想起父亲欲言又止的话题，总算明白了话里的意思。  
只要回到房间，什么都不会发生，但他还在这里，父亲相信他让他自己选择，他却依然选了最麻烦的一边。  
金属碰撞声响起，萨丁尼亚知道奥莱恩在附近，他能想到最好的办法，是给问题留一个迂回的余地。  
“别过来，就在原地听我说，”萨丁尼亚摸着耳坠，为自己下了决心，“我想跟你谈谈，但不是现在，我还没有资格做出选择。”  
“你愿意思考多久都行，我来只是想说一句话。”  
奥莱恩走出黑夜的阴影，和萨丁尼亚擦肩而过。  
“我喜欢你。”  
更胜于告别的告白，让少年时代落下帷幕，两位王确实收到了属于自己那份单纯美好的爱意，并用最短时间藏起来，各自走上不同的道路。  
世界格局以热砂这个导火索开始飞速变化，所有人都以为阿尔巴会先对席涟纳动手，然而狡猾的永夜之王偏偏绕开软柿子，刀锋直指最难办的拉玛。拉玛先王亲自带兵迎敌，战线胶着许久。不料无主的艾提鲁诺早已被渗透，代理国王无视军队牺牲不断骚扰其他三个星球，将战局搅得一团乱。阿尔巴等各国疲于奔命时，联合海盗全力进攻拉玛，无情斩去了钢铁之星曾经的支柱。  
奥莱恩在父亲去世后迅速接手前线军队，他不浪费一秒在个人感情上，把摇摇欲坠的国境线推了回去。阿尔巴落不着好处只能让步，退着退着竟然差点被打回永夜星。阿尔巴还没喘口气，席涟纳抓准时机全力进攻，真就让他们滚回了老家。  
前方战场结束不到一月，深森和密斯特鲁联手击败热砂的窃国者，可惜改变不了已经崩溃的政权。  
战争后萨丁尼亚终于再次和奥莱恩相对，四年血泪的洗礼让他们变了不少。老贤王在开战第一年就去世了，他没目睹友人英逝的死讯，若拉玛先王还在，一定会欣慰地表示还好没在他面前丢脸。  
“老头子总要死的，他宁愿自己死在沙场，所以我不觉得难过，他算得偿所愿了。”  
萨丁尼亚坐在他对面，手中端着红茶，这里虽不是拉玛的花园，茶香却熟悉得令人怀念。  
“奥莱恩，现在只有我和你，我不会叫你陛下。”  
萨丁尼亚清冷的嗓音有安慰人心的魔力，至少奥莱恩一厢情愿地这么认定。他从自己的椅子上起身，紧紧拉上窗帘，这个动作仿佛耗费了所有力气，他颓废地靠在墙上，低声向萨丁尼亚请求：  
“对不起，能请你过来吗。”  
“竟然累到走不动路了，奥莱恩还是个小孩子啊，需要我背你吗？”  
奥莱恩沉默地咬着嘴唇，拉过萨丁尼亚的手把他紧紧抱在怀里。他把一切压得太久，伤痕都被刻进了心脏，他靠着萨丁尼亚哭了整整一夜，醒来时眼中总算恢复了昔日的光芒。  
“你没事就好，”萨丁尼亚强打精神说笑，他担心奥莱恩的状态一晚没睡，“不枉我特地跑一趟。”  
“谢谢。”  
“我欠你的人情，正好还给你罢了。”  
“……你先休息一下吧。”  
见萨丁尼亚困得睁不开眼，奥莱恩想扶着他去床边，被挡了回来。  
“这里可是你的房间。”  
“有什么关系，只是睡觉哪里都行。”  
“你是真傻还是装傻啊？”  
萨丁尼亚不清醒地微笑道，扯着奥莱恩的衣领跟他接吻，又坚决地推开他。  
“我们这样不可能单纯睡在一起吧？还是说你想对我做什么，就像当初你骗我和你跳舞？”  
“你原来知道啊？”  
“偶然听说的，父亲担心得没错，你居心不良。”  
话虽如此，萨丁尼亚并没有责备的意思，他脑袋昏昏沉沉，语气更像是撒娇。如今他有能力选择，却比过去更多了些犹豫，只能借着半梦半醒的状态，作为「自己」彻底任性下去。他故意和奥莱恩调笑，引诱他陪自己肆意妄为。  
“唉……算了。”  
奥莱恩被他疯狂的表情刺痛，即使亲昵喊着名字，也不排斥触碰身体，萨丁尼亚还是将他推到对手的位置，不肯把真正的痛苦与他分享。可他对这些又无可奈何，他不敢随便做出承诺，便同样选择了妥协，勉强对萨丁尼亚微笑。  
“拜托了，不要吻我。”萨丁尼亚默默祈祷着。  
只是身体交缠就好，恋爱本就是冲动的情绪，用欲望去解决再合适不过，比动情更可怕的是动心。萨丁尼亚在拥抱他的时候已经明白，自己正陷在最麻烦的泥潭，他不愿奥莱恩与他一样。  
但奥莱恩总让他方寸大乱，这个男人简直是天生的克星，每走一步都让他动摇一些。  
奥莱恩不仅在最后吻了他，还是不带情欲的、充满怜爱的亲吻。  
“呵……”  
萨丁尼亚用手臂挡住即将滑落的泪水，嘲讽般笑了，他在嘲笑自己，明知走在最艰难的路上，竟在这种时候感到幸福。他得到了奥莱恩的心，还情不自禁觉得高兴，真是糟糕透了。  
“我果然是伤你最深的人。”  
不要再见面了，国王陛下。临别时两位王什么都没说，仿佛是偶然碰见的陌生人。之后，席涟纳关闭了国境，主要是为了修复战争留下的损伤，也给萨丁尼亚逃避的机会。  
就这样安然无事过了几年，连永夜之王都乖乖沉眠于地下，新王与他完全相反，低调地隔绝所有纷争。直到热砂流落在外的王族敲开了各国的大门，虚假的和平才露出真面目。  
星玉之争很少被推上台面，毕竟它没有用处，合为一体还会毁灭世界，也就萨丁尼亚和奥莱恩拿来当吵架的契机，他们不能把喜欢说出口，便越发看对方不爽，每次见面都如临大敌，仿佛和善一分，就会想起那天放纵的模样。  
于是他们又对星玉丢失的事开始找碴，同时也在发泄自己的难处。身为国王不能亲自去抓捕犯人，羡慕可以随意跑动的方古，以及……  
“好久不见，”奥莱恩送走吵闹的孩子们，转头眺望席涟纳的风景，“久违了，碧水之星。”  
“你还要看多久？”  
“时间还早，只要贤王陛下不赶人。”  
“那还真是抱歉，请你快点回去，奥莱恩。”  
“好。”  
答应得太爽快反而不适应，萨丁尼亚气恼地咋舌，突然迈步追了上去。  
“你跟着我做什么？”  
“送客。”  
“席涟纳落魄到国王单独来送？”  
“我怕你诬告我带士兵围堵你。”  
“不至于，随便几个人还打不过我。”  
港口人不多，席涟纳晚上不接受出入境申请，这会工作人员都准备下班了，见国王过来又紧张地折回岗位。  
“没关系，你们走吧，”萨丁尼亚随手指指奥莱恩，“我把这家伙打发走就没事了。”  
“是，陛下。”  
“你…想和我多呆一会？”等旁人散去，奥莱恩不轻不重地出声，言语间直接戳穿萨丁尼亚的心。  
“想什么呢，”萨丁尼亚握紧拳头笑道，“自恋狂。”  
港口起风了，又是一个秋天，他们看着彼此成熟许多的面孔，不免心生遗憾。  
奥莱恩绅士地摊开手掌，举到萨丁尼亚面前，可他的眼神不似原本温柔的神色：“能请你喝杯茶吗？”  
他的心却在说：“这次千万不要答应我”，他们在某些地方确实非常有默契。  
“好啊。”  
局面到了无可挽回的地步，他们单独相处，萨丁尼亚带着残忍的微笑，义无反顾地陪他走进飞船。  
“有时候我觉得自己很蠢。”  
“你终于发现了？”  
“但你比我更傻，”奥莱恩反手锁上门，把他们一起困在小小的房间，“你一点都不珍惜自己。”  
“哈，所以说你蠢，你不是喜欢我吗，为什么要犹豫？我们各•取•所•需。”  
“没错，各取所需！”  
奥莱恩恶狠狠地拽住萨丁尼亚的手腕，扯开衣领咬向他的肩膀，又把他压进被褥里，用腰带紧紧绑住双手。即使这样，奥莱恩也没得到一丝反抗。  
“你不害怕吗，自己会被怎样对待！”  
他气急吼道，萨丁尼亚不肯回答，闭上眼睛逃避。  
怎么可能不怕。  
奥莱恩没有再吻他，只剩下带着怒火的撕咬，虽然打定主意不要手下留情，但还是做足了准备才有所动作。萨丁尼亚在黑暗中被狂风暴雨般的情欲吞没，双手无法动弹，便用力咬破嘴唇，铁锈味使他留有最后的理智，不露出动情的姿态。  
夜晚总是噩梦，萨丁尼亚在昏睡中见到了他的父亲，他牺牲在战场上的子民，都是他没能保护的东西。他在噩梦中拼命挣扎，终于无力跪倒在地，仅存的意识让他无意间呼唤奥莱恩的名字。  
“我想见你……”  
他被自己的想法惊醒，此刻黎明未至，没有点灯的房间伸手不见五指。萨丁尼亚靠触感知道身上换了陌生的新衣服，除了体力仿佛被抽干没有特别不适。房间只有他一个，门没有锁，萨丁尼亚不客气地不辞而别，跑回自己寝殿，整个人摔在床上。  
他抱着肩膀，手指轻轻擦过咬伤的地方。他很想念父亲，想在父亲面前大哭一场，告诉父亲自己做出了选择，可他输得很难看，他做不成完美的贤王，只能靠亲手推开爱人来维持那个假象。席涟纳从今往后还是坚不可摧的国家，他……至少保住了互相牵制的盟约，如同分散的星玉碎片，遥遥相望。  
阳光洒进房间，萨丁尼亚如得到召唤般利落起身，他走到镜子前，新奇地看着身着异国服装的自己，有种说不清的违和感。  
他看了半天，终于发现被发丝虚掩的耳坠，是一块棱角分明的无色透明水晶。  
碰——  
萨丁尼亚又羞又恼，一拳砸在镜子上，听见港口方向发动机轰鸣，便扯了披风藏起身上的异装，冲到露台边咬牙切齿地目送飞船离开。  
“混蛋！混蛋！”  
不能骂出声，萨丁尼亚就找整个拉玛算账，不久停靠港口的费用账单送到了拉玛王宫，连同那天所有工人的劳务费一起不讲道理地加进去。  
“王？”  
奥莱恩忍不住笑出声，他拨动几下耳坠，爽快地在账单上签名，但分了一半项目寄给方古：“反正不是我的飞船。”  
刚被烧了宫殿的方古欲哭无泪，好在霍普仗义，回国后分去了一半，在文书寄出去前又被阿尔巴的巡逻队截获，结果这笔钱由罪魁祸首全额支付，萨丁尼亚本人在看到一群人的签名时表情格外精彩。  
“也许世界要改变了。”  
一年后，星巡之观测者回到艾提鲁诺，获得新生的热砂主动与阿尔巴对话，两国为过去的错误拟定补偿条约，密斯特鲁和席涟纳相应地开放通商。过去牵制的盟约逐渐退出舞台，没有战争，自然也不存在对手。  
“我总有一天要告你们非法入境。”  
萨丁尼亚收到报告，有人在大街上看见不止一位异国的王四处游荡，等他到现场，那群人正挤在餐馆喝酒。由奥莱恩请客，因为他差点坑了老友的钱，为表歉意请方古和霍普喝酒，克斯也理所当然地跟来。萨丁尼亚站在他们身后时，艾琳和霍普、哥达正抢一块叉烧。  
“你不是开放入境了吗？”奥莱恩满不在乎地倒酒。  
“那是对一般平民，你们是吗？”  
接着萨丁尼亚又看向躲在方古后面的深海：“你不报告就算了，还在这里同流合污？”  
“啊哈哈……”  
“以及你们……”  
艾琳、哥达、克斯同时扔了筷子站好。  
“算了，你们继续吃吧，费用算我的。”  
“耶～”  
“喂，不公平啊！”  
“少废话，都给我去补入境申请，”萨丁尼亚踢了一脚主谋的凳子，他其实更想扯耳朵，看着那耳坠晃来晃去就生气，“奥莱恩跟我走。”  
“要关我监禁？”（席涟纳规定非法入境者需由港口警卫收押，次日遣送回国）  
“我还想处决呢。”  
几位王分别离开，深海和克斯对视一眼，果断带着两个小朋友把所有能消费的地方都转了一圈。  
深海：“反正我死定了不如及时行乐。”  
奥莱恩自然不会被监禁，他被押运到席涟纳王宫，萨丁尼亚没锁着他，只是普通地走在前面，不知不觉绕回了他们第一次见面的湖边。  
“耳坠，”这次是萨丁尼亚伸出手，“还给我。”  
“我拒绝，你自己送到我手上，为什么要还？”  
“你做白日梦吧？我怎么可能……”  
“你不记得的事情可多了，”奥莱恩双手扶住萨丁尼亚的手臂，伏在他耳边低声说，“比如现在这个耳坠是怎么戴上的。”  
说完他吻了那块透明水晶，湿热的气息打在耳朵上，萨丁尼亚本能地心跳加速，他对这种感觉太熟悉了，那晚的黑暗中，他被同样的触感包裹，抑制不住喘息，但他始终不让自己出声。  
虽然那也是在清醒的时候。  
做噩梦时现实发生的事他全然不知。  
“我做了什么？”  
“开玩笑的，其实是我趁人之危调换了。”  
“你去死吧！”  
萨丁尼亚猛地把他推进水里，底下事先设置了结界，水深和浴缸差不多。奥莱恩不着急上岸，可怜巴巴地坐在水里仰视萨丁尼亚。  
“你是不是每次都要推我下水？”  
“可以的话我倒想报过去一箭之仇，你就在这里醒醒酒，把不良的心思洗洗干净。”  
“是是……”  
奥莱恩真把这片湖当浴缸，整个人躺进水里，席涟纳的星空美不胜收，透过水面又是别样的风情。  
萨丁尼亚也踩进湖中，抱膝坐在旁边发呆，晚风拂过他们周围，耳边水晶一闪一闪，仿佛从天上摘下的明星。  
“对不起，我……”  
“我爱你。”  
奥莱恩突然翻身坐起，面带笑意向萨丁尼亚告白，一遍又一遍：“我爱你。”  
他隐藏了那段记忆，也是为了赎罪。在飞船上他确实气极了，不断折磨萨丁尼亚，直到萨丁尼亚在意识不清时呼唤他的名字。奥莱恩当时非常后悔，甚至害怕再触碰萨丁尼亚，只能小心翼翼帮他擦拭伤痕，并换走了那只耳坠。  
“既然你已经将心交给我，我便把自己的一切还给你。”  
「父亲，我现在可以为自己做出选择了。」  
萨丁尼亚抬手抚摸蓝色水滴，它陪伴自己多年，竟比他更光明正大呆在奥莱恩身边。他有些吃醋咬了奥莱恩的嘴唇，又热情地舔舐伤口。  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
